


Level 1 in a Level 90 World

by Logar3



Category: Log Horizon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Enchanter Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Gamer Midoriya Izuku, Isekai, Izuku gets yeeted into the Elder Tales world with the Log Horizon crew, Izuku is Shiroe's apprentice, Magic-User Midoriya Izuku, Naotsugu is a Himbo, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logar3/pseuds/Logar3
Summary: Izuku wasn't a very sociable person, mainly due to his Quirklessness. Because of this, his main hobby other than analyzing Heroes becomes MMORPGs. While searching for a new game to play, Izuku eventually discovers one called "Elder Tales" and sets up his first character.On the night before the "NoveSphere Pioneers" expansion was released.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Shiroe, Midoriya Izuku and Akatsuki, Midoriya Izuku and Naotsugu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> Funny seeing you guys here. On another new fic.
> 
> I'm not apologizing.
> 
> Thanks to MightyMackninac for Beta reading this chapter!

Izuku Midoriya wasn't a very sociable person, for various reasons. 

And while he didn't want to be a stereotype, he found a lot of comfort in playing video games, especially MMORPGs. He had played everything from Black Desert Online to World of Warcraft.

And while there was basically no-one playing BDO anymore, WoW was still one of the most popular MMOs in the world. There were some people who had been born and died who played WoW their entire lives.

But Izuku was fairly bored with his character in WoW. It was a monk, someone who was in the thick of the fight, punching his way through the opponents with quick attacks. And while it was one of the more common classes, All Might’s popularity made sure of that, Izuku wanted to change it up a bit.

But he didn’t want to just make another character for WoW. He already had 6 of those. And he had done the starting missions for both WoW factions multiple times at this point. Not to say they weren’t good, but he was bored with them.

And so he started looking around for other popular MMORPGs. It took a little while, but eventually he found one that he had never really heard of before. It was a fairly recent one, but it had around 3 million consistent players daily.

He was really sure  _ how _ he had missed such a big game, but he didn’t question it much. He did some research into how the game worked and watched some small gameplay clips, finding himself getting interested in the game and the world it had created.

He bought the game with some of his saved up allowance, and started the download and went to bed. 

* * *

**Elder Tales**

**Download: Complete!** **  
** **  
** **[Play] [Quit]**

* * *

Izuku woke up refreshed and ready to play some Elder Tales.

Luckily for him, the download had finished overnight! He got up and went to the kitchen first, grabbing some breakfast before taking a quick shower. His mum would be going out this afternoon to do some errands, and because it was a Sunday, he didn’t have to go to school.

He got dressed in some comfy clothes, put his slippers on, and sat down in his chair, ready to start it up. Clicking into the game, he was met with a signup page. Quickly making an account for Athava Inc, he finally logged in.

He was greeted with the character creation screen. It was more in-depth than any he had ever seen before! There were hundreds of presets available for people who wanted to just get into the game quickly, but Izuku wanted his first character of the game to be personalized.

He didn’t actually know which class he wanted to play as just yet, as they usually had minor differences in each different game that subtly changed how they played. He knew that he wanted to play a support-type caster class this time, as he had been very combat-focused his last few characters, but he wasn’t really a fan of healers.

His heroic heart pushed him towards classes that helped others, but he had played a healer before, and just pumping health into idiots who aggroed entire dungeons wasn’t very fun. But, he could decide the specifics later.

Right now he needed to pick a race.

Humans were always a good choice, with fairly balanced stats, but they were also incredibly plain, especially in fantasy games. Elves and Dwarves were also good, but in Elder Tales they each seemed to focus on Archery and Physical Combat, respectively.

There were Felinoids, which were basically just people with a cat’s head. They had high dexterity and agility, so they weren’t what Izuku was looking for. Similarly, the ‘Wolf Fangs’ and the ‘Fox Tails’ were basically just people with minor mutation Quirks, and focused on more physical stats.

That left Izuku with two real options if he wanted to be a support caster. The first option was a race called the ‘Ritian’s’, who had higher than average MP, but their HP was absurdly low. According to the little pop-up that showed when he hovered over them, only around 3% of the player base were Ritian’s due to their niche racial stats.

That left Izuku with the only race left on the list, the Half-Alves. Not Half-Elves, specifically Half-Alves. Apparently there was an ancient race called the Alves that were driven to extinction by war, and the Half-Alves were the descendants of the captured slaves and stuff like that.

They had slightly less MP than the Ritians did, but they also didn’t have the drawback of absurdly low HP. They seemed, to Izuku, the perfect middle ground to base his caster on. Selecting the class, he got started customizing the character.

The avatar that he made was fairly similar to himself, with short green hair and green eyes, but as he wanted his character to look like an adult, it was taller than he was, around 6’1”, and was a little wider than Izuku was.

Like most avatars for MMORPGs were, it was also a lot buffer than he was. Izuku was still pretty scrawny, as his penchant for getting bullied and isolating himself to avoid said bullying didn’t get him a lot of exercise.

He made some minor changes from there, selecting haircuts and the like, before eventually getting to the class selection screen. There were 12 choices for Izuku to pick from.

There was the ‘Warrior’ section, which consisted of the ‘Guardian’, the ‘Samurai’, and the ‘Monk’. He definitely wasn’t going to choose Monk again, but the other also didn’t fit his Support Caster idea.

There was the ‘Weapon Attack’ section, consisting of the ‘Swashbuckler, the ‘Bard’, and the ‘Assassin’ classes. And while they did interest Izuku, they weren’t what he was going for with this character.

Maybe his next character could be an assassin.

Underneath them was the ‘Recovery’ section. This had your healers and magic protectors. ‘Cleric’ and ‘Druid’ for different types of healing, and ‘Kannagi’ for shields and other protection spells.

Kannagi intrigued him, but even if it wasn’t healing focused, it was still too involved in the process for Izuku to pick it. That left him with one section of classes to choose from left, the ‘Magic Attack’ classes.

The name turned out to be a little misleading. While the ‘Sorcerer’ class was all about using magical attacks to kill enemies, the other two used it in different ways. The ‘Summoner’ used their magic to summon various creatures that had various jobs and effects.

Then there was the last class on the list. The ‘Enchanter’. It had the highest MP capability of all the classes, and specialized in non-healing support magics, giving buffs to allies and debuffs to enemies.

It was perfect.

Selecting the class, he cracked his knuckles, ready to get started playing. Then the game asked him to choose a subclass. With a groan, Izuku prepared himself to participate in the tradition for any new character in an MMORPG.

The 5-hour long character creation process.

* * *

5 hours was a bit of an exaggeration.

It only really took 30 minutes for Izuku to skim the list of subclasses. There had been a lot to go through, but Izuku eventually settled on one called the ‘scribe’. It was actually really similar to his own hobbies of note-taking, just with the added possibility of magical contracts to give cool effects.

And thus, after he had fully created his character, Akatani the Half-Alv, he was able to finally, after creating his character for so long, he clicked the ‘create character’ button and waited through the loading screen, finally able to enter the game worl-

“Izuku, honey! I’m back! Can you come help me make dinner?”

Damn it.

* * *

The game had only just finished loading up when Izuku had to turn it off.

The world loaded in and his character appeared in the middle of a church-like building called the ‘Cathedral’ which Izuku had read were the main respawn points, outside of raids and things.

Akatani the LVL 1 Half-Alv Enchanter had been created… and Izuku was now part of a very special group of people. A group of people whose lives would change forever the following morning…

When the new expansion pack, NovaSphere Pioneers, was released.

* * *

Izuku felt weird.

He had gone to sleep after dinner, as he only really had ~10 minutes until he needed to go to bed, which wasn’t enough time to do anything substantial in any MMORPG, so he didn’t play Elder Tales that night.

He woke up slowly, feeling the wind caressing his face. Huh. He must have left his window open or something. Wait a second. Why did his mattress feel so weird? It felt sort of like… concrete?

“Here you go, I never used my transfiguration potion, you can use it.”

‘What?’

He had just opened his eyes when he saw someone standing in front of him. Dressed in a red and purple ninja outfit, they drank from a vial, before starting to glow.

Izuku, understandably, screamed out in surprise at this.

_ “AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” _

Izuku then heard two other people yelp in surprise, before he heard someone call out. “Akatsuki! Are you alright?!”

Izuku had backed away from the home invader, or at least who he thought was a home invader, his back hitting the closest wall as the light faded from the ninja. In the ninja’s place stood a girl with purple hair, which she was tied up into a ponytail.

She apparently hadn’t heard his scream. Maybe she was in a lot of pain when she changed forms? Was that her Quirk? Could she shapeshift after drinking things?

Izuku didn’t have any more time to think about that as he took notice of the room around him. Mainly, the fact that it wasn’t his. Ruined concrete walls and floors were all around him. But before he could fall into a mumbling fit, the wall in front of him was busted down.

“Yo Shrimp! What happened? We heard you scre- Wait, who is this?”

Izuku had covered his face to stop the concrete dust from getting into his eyes, so he lowered his arms slowly. Standing in front of him was an honest to goodness knight in shining armor. But who was he?

As he had that thought, a green box appeared in front of him. Izuku yelled again, swatting at the box, flailing around in his panic. He was stopped when the knight grabbed his arms.

“Yo, chill down little dude! We’re not going to hurt you!” The man gave Izuku a smile, but he was still in panic mode. He thrashed about a bit more, trying to get out of the knight’s grip, but he was just way too strong for Izuku.

“Naotsugu! Let him go. I think he only just woke up. And check his stat screen. You can understand why he’s frightened.” Izuku couldn’t see past the wall of metal that was the knight, Naotsugu, apparently, but that voice sounded way to calm for all of this.

Naotsugu eventually let go of him, and Izuku dropped back to the floor, scurrying away from the man. “Who are you people?! Why are you in my house?! Also, what did you do to my house?! You better not have hurt my mum!”

There was a small ‘woosh’ noise to his right, and when Izuku looked over, he found that the ninja girl, Akatsuki, had appeared next to him, and placed her hand on his head, looking a little uncomfortable. “Calm yourself. My lord and his companion are not here to hurt you. Are you familiar with the game ‘Elder Tales’?”

Ignoring the confused shout of  _ ‘my lord?!’ _ from the third voice, Izuku nodded slowly, trying very hard not to cry. “I- I was going to start playing it today. I went to bed after creating my character… but why is that important?”

A man in a white cloak with yellow lines came up and put his hand on Izuku’s shoulder. He guessed that this guy was the calm sounding one from before. “Well, uh... Akatani, you’re inside the world of Elder Tales now. We all are. I don’t think it's someone’s Quirk though, we seem to just be stuck here.”

The man turned Izuku around and he gasped. Where the back wall of his bedroom would have been was open air. The man tapped his staff on the ground as he stepped away from Izuku, letting him process what was happening.

After a while, Izuku seemed to come out of his shocked state, looking over at the trio, who had sat down near the door. Naotsugu waved the boy over with a smile, while the ninja girl, Akatsuki, kept her eyes on the doorway.

Izuku moved over the group and sat down shakily, keeping his back to the wall. Naotsugu handed him half a sandwich, something that Izuku took graciously, finding that it had a surprising lack of flavor. It was kind of like eating cardboard.

He didn’t complain though, used to getting the worst from people. Honestly, was the nicest anyone had treated him in a long time. Now he felt bad about accusing them of breaking and entering.

He looked back out of the open wall again, taking in the absolutely breathtaking view. He could spot people milling about in the streets below, all in different gear sets, and with different weaponry.

He was tapped on the shoulder, and he turned around to see the man in the white cloak holding his hand out to the boy. “I have to apologize for us not properly introducing ourselves. This is Naotsugu, a Guardian, and Akatsuki, an Assassin.”

“And I’m Shiroe. An Enchanter. It’s very nice to meet you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POW!
> 
> Chapter 2! Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Irmadbro for Beta reading this!

“Yo kiddo, you’re obviously a caster or whatever, but which kind are you?”

Izuku was confused. How had Naotsugu known that he was a caster? It was only after he looked down at himself that he realized why. Instead of his pajamas, Izuku was wearing what could only be described as medieval peasant gear.

A green, short sleeve tunic, black gloves, and brown woolen pants tucked into black boots. He had a thick leather belt with what looked like a holster on his right hip, which was currently holding a small, blank length of wood.

Izuku gasped, standing up in shock and looking himself over. Was this the starting gear for the Enchanter? He reached down and grabbed the piece of wood, pulling it from its holster. As he did so, it expanded in length, becoming a plain wooden staff,

He almost dropped the staff, but he was able to calm himself before he did. He was about to answer Naotsugu when Akatsuki spoke up. “You could just check his stat screen, numbskull.”

Naotsugu huffed, putting his hands on the back of his head as he walked backward backwards, facing Akatsuki. “Well yeah, I could, but that's sort of like, an invasion of privacy or something, don’t you think? It’s better to just ask, right?”

Shiroe turned his head towards the group, as he had been walking up front. “Akatani’s an Enchanter, like me, aren’t you? I remember what the starting gear looked like.”

Izuku nodded, putting the staff back in its holster. “Yes sir! I wanted to be a support caster, and Enchanter was the best one for that in my opinion.”

Naotsugu let out a laugh as he clapped Izuku on the shoulder. “So you’re like a little baby Shiroe then! He’s like, the top Enchanter on the Japanese server, maybe even the world!”

Shiroe just ducked his head and pulled up the edge of his cloak, hiding his blush. “Oh shut up. Stop filling his head with lies, Naotsugu, I’m not all that great.”

Akatsuki huffed, smacking Shiroe on the head. “Do not downplay your achievements, my lord. You were the strategist of the Debauchery Tea party for a reason. Everyone has heard of your ‘Full Control Encounters’.”

Izuku looked at Shiroe, confused. He raised his hand up like he would at school and stood there awkwardly for a moment. It was Akatsuki that noticed him.

She gave him an odd look before motioning for him to ask his question. Tapping his fingers together, he looked between the three people. “What’s a ‘Full Control Encounter?’ Like I said, I didn’t even get a chance to actually play the game before I got pulled in.”

The trio stopped walking. Naotsugu and Akatsuki seemed confused, while Shiroe hummed, his hand coming up and pushing on his glasses, making them glint in the light. 

“A ‘Full Control Encounter’ is something of my specialty. By tracking everything about my teammates and my enemies, including MP and cooldowns, I’m able to-”

“-predict what will happen next in a fight! That’s absolutely incredible, Mr. Shiroe!” Izuku’s eyes were wide, sparkling with understanding. Shiroe had to duck down behind his cloak again to hide his blush at the praise.

Izuku’s enthusiasm died quickly though, as he realized something. “But your Quirk probably lets you do that. I probably won’t ever be able to do something like that.”

Naotsugu tilted his head in confusion, while Shiroe leaned back against some rubble, arms crossed in front of him. “I mean, it’s not my Quirk that lets me do that. I just practiced a lot, trained myself to be able to keep track of everything.”

Shiroe smiled at Izuku. “I’m sure that if you apply yourself correctly, you could do it too, one day.”

* * *

Izuku didn’t really know what he was doing.

After the trio had gotten him to the town square, they had gone their separate ways, leaving Izuku alone. They had apparently added him to their friends list, but Izuku didn’t really know how they did that.

He was still having trouble opening up all the menu’s. He didn’t even know what spells he had, or what his stats were! And no one seemed to want to explain it to him, they were all freaking out too much.

Izuku didn’t know exactly why he wasn’t panicking, but he was glad for it. He was at too much of a disadvantage, being level 1, to lose himself right now. He needed to find somewhere that he could get some starting levels, and get himself on his feet.

He also should probably try and learn about how the game rules worked. Not having any experience with the game would definitely make things difficult. Even though it was an MMORPG, there seemed to be people who didn’t even need to fight anymore, as the abundance of subclasses made it easy to just… live like a normal person in Elder Tales.

He had seen a few people leave the city, and everyone seemed to be waiting to see what happened to them. Izuku didn’t know what happened if you died in this world, so he was going to wait until he ventured outside of the city.

Or at least, that was his original plan. It changed when he saw Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Akatsuki leaving the city as a trio. They were all level 90, right? Surely if Izuku wanted to learn how to fight in the world of Elder Tales, watching level 90’s in action would be a good way to do that, wouldn’t it?

So as the trio went out into the woods surrounding Akihabara, Izuku followed them out, trying to be stealthy so no monsters would attack him. 

Time to see how a Level 90 party worked.

* * *

“My lord, Akatani is trying to follow us stealthily. He is doing a rather poor job of it.”

Shiroe sighed as Akatsuki appeared next to him in a flash of light. The three of them had been walking for a little while now, and they had reached a clearing between some buildings. 

Shiroe was about to comment on the fact that they were being followed when Naotsugu yelled out. “Yo, Shiroe! We got incoming! Briar Weasels, average level is 24!”

Shiroe nodded as the Briar Weasels came into view. “Alright! Standard pattern, get your abilities ready!”

He grunted in frustration as he tried to quickly fumble his way through the menus to get to his spells. He let out a sigh of exasperation as he hit the wrong spell in his haste, accidentally debuffing Naotsugu’s speed.

Huh, that was new. You couldn’t apply debuffs to party members before.

Naotsugu felt the debuff quickly, as he tried to bring up his shield, only to have it move slower than he expected, allowing a Briar Weasel to slam into him. “Hey! What the hell man! What did you do?!”

Luckily, they weren’t left to flounder in confusion for long. The second that the debuff vanished from Naotsugu, he let out a yell and swung at the Briar Weasel. As he did, his sword glowed green as one of his abilities, ‘Cross Slash’ activated.

He let out a yell of surprise when his arm continued to move even after he stopped consciously doing so, slicing again and completing the 2 slashes of ‘Cross Slash’. As the Briar Weasel exploded in a burst of multi-colored bubbles, he let out a cheer.

Shiroe smirked as he got an idea, pushing up his glasses. Thrusting his staff out towards the Briar Weasel, he yelled out;  **“Mind Bolt!”** The tip of his staff glowed with light as the purple bolt slammed into the Briar Weasel, making it explode into bubbles.

He let out a whoop of joy as he saw it work. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out to the others. “Guys! We don’t need to use the menu’s! Just fight as if you were using the abilities yourself!”

They continued to fight the Briar Weasels, getting better and better at using their abilities as they did. They were focused on this task, knowing that they would have to practice extensively to get good enough to use their abilities in high-level fights.

It was this focus that would ultimately lead to Shiroe not noticing the plant start sprouting from the ground to his left.

* * *

Izuku's eyes lit up as he saw Shiroe yell out his spell to activate it.

Was it seriously that easy? How did he not think of that? Was everything just voice commanded now? Could he set it up to be thought commanded eventually? Whatever the answer was, Izuku now knew how to learn his abilities.

Softly whispering, he said;  _ “Spell List” _ . With a ‘ _ ding!’ _ a green window appeared in front of him, showing his current available spells. He scrolled through the list, marveling at how many options Enchanters had.

There were some that were grayed out due to level restrictions, but he had access to the majority of the list. He pulled his staff out of its holster and raised his hand, pointing his palm at a nearby wall.

**“Pulse Bullet!”** He yelled out and felt his energy drain a little bit as a barrage of tiny green pellets shot from his hand, slamming into the wall and chipping the ancient concrete. He looked over the wall to see if Shiroe and the other had heard him, but they seemed too focused on the ‘Briar Weasels’ to notice him.

And apparently too focused to see the giant plant monster coming for Shiroe either. The stat screen that popped up in front of it said that it was a ‘Triffid’ and that it was level 35. Izuku knew that he wouldn’t be able to do much to it, but he felt like he had to protect Shiroe.

He ran towards the staircase and made his way down to where the trio was fighting, sprinting as fast as he could. As he exited the building, he saw the Triffid’s vines rise into the air, seemingly about to shoot towards Shiroe.

He pulled his staff back out of its holster and pointed it at the Triffid. He knew he couldn’t kill it, but he could probably (hopefully) immobilize it long enough for Shiroe or one of the others too.

Shiroe then seemed to notice the Triffid, but it was too late for him to do anything about it. Izuku let out a yell as he thrust his staff forward, putting as much energy into the spell as he could. 

**“THORN BIND HOSTAGE!”**

* * *

Naotsugu turned quickly as he heard Izuku’s yell.

He had been focused on the Briar Weasels, making sure to use a variety of abilities so he knew what they felt like. The only way to get better was to practice, right?

He had heard Akatsuki when she said that Akatani had been following them, and guessed that he was probably just trying to watch the trio in action! Naotsugu couldn’t blame him, all three of them were pretty awesome.

So when he heard Akatani, a level 1 Enchanter, yell out a spell in an area of level 20 and above monsters, he immediately shifted focus to him. Was he trying to get himself killed? They didn’t even know what happened if you died in this world yet!

So as he turned and ran towards the yell, leaving Akatsuki to deal with the rest of the weasels, he saw why he had cast a spell in such a dangerous area for him. Shiroe was on his butt, with a Triffid in front of him.

The Triffid was covered in the familiar purple vines that made up “Thorn Bind Hostage”, struggling as it tried to attack Shiroe. Akatani looked like he was about to throw up, and a quick check on his stat page showed that he was running out of MP, and fast.

He ran up to Shiroe and pulled him to his feet, before turning to the Triffid. Akatani’s spell was wearing off, and the Triffid seemed to be aggroed to him now.

Naotsugu wasn’t about to let some bitch-ass plant kill a level 1, especially not after he helped Shiroe. He slammed his sword against his shield, and as a loud ringing noise pierced the air, gave a yell.  **“Anchor Howl!”**

Naotsugu erupted in green light, and the Triffid turned towards him right as the vines of Akatani’s spell dissipated. Naotsugu charged the Triffid, leaping into the air. His word glowed bright green as he used another ability.  **“Aura Saber!”**

His sword pierced through the Triffid’s defenses, cleaving it into bits and pieces with ease. He landed with a thud, bending his knees to absorb the shock, and let out a cheer. “Hell yea! Take that you Piranha Plant wannabe!”

In the middle of his cheer, he heard a thud behind him and saw Akatani lying face down on the ground, unconscious. A quick check of his stats showed that he was completely out of MP. Apparently holding something so much above his level for so long drained him completely.

And while Shiroe probably wouldn’t have  _ died _ to the Triffid alone, the amount of damage that it would have done would have forced them to head back to Akihabara, and get into more fights on the way back, where he could have possibly died due to his low HP. 

He looked over at Shiroe and Akatsuki, before picking Akatani up and putting him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “Hey, guys. I think that’s good enough for tonight, don’t you? We should probably take the kid back to town anyway.”

Akatsuki gave a curt nod, sheathing her sword as he blipped out of sight for a moment, reappearing next to Shiroe. “I agree with the oaf, my lord. Tonight’s progress was exemplary.”

Shiroe nodded, pushing up his glasses. “Yea, we should probably head back. It’s almost midnight, so the monsters will be strongest now. We’ll head back to Akiharaba and spread the news about how to use our spells and abilities.”

He looked at Akatani, unconscious on Naotsugu’s shoulders. Back when this was all just a game, no level 1 could possibly hope to use ‘Thorn Bind Hostage’ successfully on something so many levels above them.

And while it had used all the energy he had, Akatani had somehow managed to hold the Triffid. This was another thing that was different from the game. Magic was behaving slightly differently, Akatani’s stunt had proved that.

As the group started to head back to Akihabara, Shiroe couldn’t help but wonder what else about this world would be different. What else they would have to relearn.

He was oddly excited about the whole idea.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter, check out my profile for my other fics and one-shots!
> 
> And follow me for twitter for updates on all my fics, and the announcement of new ones!  
> https://twitter.com/Logar49015351

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out my profile for my other fics and one-shots!
> 
> And follow me on Twitter for updates about all my fics, and the announcement of new ones!  
> https://twitter.com/Logar49015351
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
